staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 08:00 Dzień dobry 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 09:40 Program dnia 09:45 Gotowanie na ekranie /1/ - magazyn kulinarny 10:00 Dynastia - serial prod. USA 10:50 Gotowanie na ekranie /2/ - magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Kwadrans na kawę - porady na temat zdrowia, mody i stylu życia 11:20 Ja i ten świat - śpiewa Bogusław Nowicki 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15-16:10 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 12:15 Agroszkoła: Nowości 12:45 Powitanie w bloku Telewizji Edukacyjnej 12:50 Surowce: Ruda żelaza - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 13:05 Zdrowe jedzenie: Uprawy biotechnologiczne, entomologi o produkcji roślinnej 13:20 Fizyka: Promieniotwórczość sztuczna 13:50 Co, jak i dlaczego?: Dlaczego życie roślin zależne jest od słońca powietrza i wody - serial prod. niem. 14:00 Chemia: Powtórzenie wiadomości 14:35 Tele-komputer: Nowości informatyczne, Klub Amigi, Komputerowa prasa 14:55 Przygody Kapitana Remo 15:15 Sezam - magazyn popularno-naukowy 15:30 3-2-1 Kontakt: Na tropach dzikich zwierząt - serial dok. prod. jap. 16:10 Program dnia 16:15 Tik-Tak oraz film z serii: Dennis zawadiaka - serial anim. prod. franc. 17:05 Język angielski dla dzieci /67/ 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Tom i Jerry - serial anim. prod. USA 18:00 Kontakt intymny /3/ - serial filmowy prod. ang. 18:50 Polska z oddali - Jan Nowak Jeziorański 19:00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19:15 Dobranoc: Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Dynastia - serial prod. USA 21:00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22:15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22:40 Kronika III Międzynarodowego Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" 22:45 Wiadomości Wieczorne 23:00 Kanał 5 23:40 Siódemka w Jedynce: Pierre Jamet - wiek harfy - film prod. franc. 00:10 Program na środę TVP 2 07:30 Panorama 07:40 Rano 08:10 Diplodorianie /10/: Wielki mróz - serial anim. prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 08:35 Świat kobiet 09:00 Program lokalny 09:35 Rano 09:40 Pokolenia /137/ - serial prod. USA 10:00 CNN 10:10 Telekronika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 10:35 Rano 10:45 Przerwa 15:45 Powitanie 15:50 Diplodorianie /10/: Wielki mróz - serial anim. prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 16:15 Sport 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Fredro na Kresach - rep. 17:05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych: 200 lat Orderu Krzyża Virtuti Militari 17:40 Moja modlitwa 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Cudowne Lata: Mała Debbie - serial prod. USA 18:55 Europuzzle - teleturniej 19:00 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19:30 Z ziemi polskiej: O równości i sprawiedliwości - film dok. 20:00 Wielki Sport 20:30 XXXII Kaliskie Spotkania Teatralne - rep. 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Sport 21:40 Czerwona spódnica - film fab. prod. franc. 23:15 Droga polskiego losu - Jerzy Zawieyski. Tragiczne wydarzenia Sejmu w r. 1968 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na środę TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:15 Studio Regionalne 16:25 Sportowy kwadrans 16:40 Bliżej prawa /1/ - magazyn 17:05 Śląska autonomia 17:30 Góry - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Bliżej prawa /2/ 18:40 Piknik Country '91 19:00 Strych - magazyn 19:30 Program satelitarny MTV Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautifiil — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Roots — miniserial (cz. 3) 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 JJ Starbuck — serial sensacyjno—przygodowy 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Tenis, międzynarodowy turniej kobiet w Belgii 9.30 Squash, Mistrzostwa Europy 10.30 Wyścigi samochodowe Indy, Grand Prix Detroit 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Piłka nożna, turniej halowy w Genk, Belgia 13.00 Siatkówka — turniej w Holandii 14.00 Formuła Renault R7 i Renault Clio R7, Silverstone 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 16.30 Boks zawodowy w USA 18.00 Golf PGA, otwarty turniej w Austrii 19.00 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover GTi 19.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych, 20.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe zawodowców 20.30 Go — magazyn motorowy 21.30 Zawodowy boks 23.30 Snooker MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje Madonny 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — spotkania z artystami, fragmenty najciekawszych koncertów, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa, 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show, 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Columbo — serial USA 22.00 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Airwolf — serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Traumreisen 9.30 Dr Kulani — Arzt auf Hawaii 10.20 Schloss Gripsholm 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — gra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik — muz. ludowa 21.15 Escape from Alcatraz (Ucieczka z Alcatraz) — film fab. USA, 1979 23.10 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.25 Fünf vor Zwölf — reportaż ekolog. 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA